Through the Looking Glass
by Illuminatius
Summary: The life of Terry Boot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns anything that has to do with Harry Potter and Co. I do not.

Through the Looking Glass

__

Illuminatius

It is a shock that I can be here now, I never knew that I would be a wizard. It was a total shock to my parents and me when the letter came four years ago. Both my mother and father were in shock. Their little boy was a disgrace to the family name. 

I still remember when we lived in the states, my father was in the Military and we were stationed in Colorado Springs. The only thing I can remember from Colorado was the snow. Always in the distance you could see Pike's Peak always covered with white snow. Not that we never got snow in the city, after one day, it was black or brown with the pollution off of cars. 

Then one weekend (while I was in the first grade) my father came home rather late at night. My mother had put me to bed about two hours early, and due to the fact that I was rather anxious for my father to come home and needed the rest. I sat awake in my bed, waiting. I rolled over on my side, in a daydream (well I don't know now if it is considered a 'daydream') about airplanes, when I heard my father pull into our driveway, I saw him in the light off the porch and he looked like he was really tired. He had bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped over with exhaustion. So my father finally made it to the door, which seemed like an eternity, to me, and opened the door. With me being excited as I was a slowly walked to my own bedroom door and opened it. What I heard down there I will never forget in all my life.

"Jen," my father started his voice sounding strained, "I am being re-stationed in England," I could hear the slump of my father falling back into a chair. 

"That's wonderful honey," my mother said happily, I imagined her patting his back, like she did to me when I was feeling sad or I was sick. 

"It's not Jen," he started again, his voice now muffled slightly.

"Why not ?" she questioned in reply.

"Because," he said, and then paused. I couldn't hear so well, so I started towards the staircase. Not knowing what an 'England' was, I was excited that I would get to live on one. Boy was I wrong. "I am not allowed to take my family,"

"Why is that?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"They said they are trying something with taking someone out of an English base and replacing them with one from the states. Inevitably placing them with the family. They choose me for it and some guy from England."

"They can't do that Drew!" she replied quickly, "They can't, and if we have to, Terry and I will move to England with you, whether that damn military likes it or not!" I could see my mother pacing back and forth. I was beginning to get scared. My father just sat there. Before long, after all my excitement for the day I was beginning to doze off on the stairs. Every so slowly, I laid my head on the itchy carpet and in no time I was asleep. Dreaming of 'England' and coming back to my school and bragging to all my friends that I got to live on an 'England.' Sometimes I miss the naïveté of youth. 

~*~

"Terry Boot," came the loud, stern voice of Professor McGonagall like a whip across the hall. I was so nervous that I nearly fell flat on my face walking over to the sorting hat. While I was walking I could feel hundreds of eyes following me towards my destination, the sorting hat. I was feeling a mix of emotions at one time and I was feeling nauseous and giddy at the same time. It is not a good feeling. So after what seemed like ages I made it to the sorting hat, put the hat on my head and sat on the stool. 

"Good day Mr. Boot," said a tiny voice in the back of my mind. My hands were starting to shake. 

"Hello," I replied, trying to control my hands from quaking. 

"My my, you have talent!" the hat exclaimed. I didn't reply. "A lot of wit too! Gryffindor?" the hat mused to itself. "Ah, I see, I see no other house fit for you then..." 

I cut the hat off, "What do you see?" 

"Mr. Boot, that is something that you will have to find out for yourself." if it was possible I could feel the hat smiling. Then without further warning, it bellowed "Ravenclaw!" There was a roar of applause, I carefully put the hat down on the stool and left for the Ravenclaw table, carefully thinking over the conversation inside my head with the sorting hat. When I reached the table I took an empty seat at the far side of the table sitting alone and pondering about the hat. I could still feel the uneasy eyes of fellow Ravenclaw's on my back. Then once the sorting was finished I sat stunned when I saw all the food appear on the table in front of me. It was most likely the best meal I have ever eaten at Hogwarts. Yet I don't think anything can replace the grandeur of your first "magical" meal.

Then after the desert and the school song, we all marched are separate ways, the Ravenclaw's following their prefect Penelope Clearwater. We seemed to walk for hours towards our common room and we left the through a portrait of one of Hogwart's Headmistress' and down a dark fore brooding hallway, then up a staircase and finally we were at a statue of the great wizard himself, Merlin. This was the entrance to our common room.

I could hear the prefect, Penelope, talking, "This is the entrance to your common room, there are two sets of passwords, one for getting into the hallway. That is the picture of Headmistress Blake, and the password is 'nevermore.' The password to get into the common room is 'Emrys'." she smiled after her little speech and at once (after she had said 'Emrys') the stature came to life, gave a deep bow and gave them entrance to the common room.

Inside it was liking a scholar's dream come true. The walls were covered with books of all kind, there were globes, desks, chairs, lamps. It was like a giant library. At the back wall there was a fireplace and above the mantle of the fireplace was the biggest window I have ever seen in my entire life. To the sides of the fireplace were two sets of spiral staircases, one silver, one gold (the gold was on the left) and on the wall behind the staircases were two portraits, behind the gold one was Ravenclaw herself, and behind the silver one was Merlin again. I was beginning to think Merlin had something to do with the founding of Ravenclaw. 

Once again Penelope began to speak, "The gold staircase, is the way to the girls dormitory, the silver, to the boys," she glared around the room and then walked around talking to the new first years. I having no inclination to talk, decided to walk up the silver staircase. After climbing about twelve steps I reached a sign bronze sign saying 'First Years' below it there was something written, it looked like Latin or Greekitread: __'That is odd' I thought to myself wondering why someone would write something like that. I was confused at that and decided that I would write it down in the morning, then start cracking at it. What the hat had said to me was completely gone from my mind.

I then noticed that after pondering the sign for some time a small latch was attached to the metal where the sign was hanging. I pulled the latch and the metal to the staircase opened like a door. I stepped through the door and into a giant room that looked like it could fit the entire Rocky Mountains into its space. I gaped and saw that inside were five different beds, each with a trunk at the foot of the bed. The beds were elaborately carved with blue hangings, it looked like it had come out of a medieval castle. Beside each bed were giant desks with drawers, a lamp, and a chair with a blue cushion on the seat. On the left side of the bed, a wardrobe for clothes.

I just stood there amazed once again at the grandeur of Hogwarts. Behind me I heard the door close, which awoke me from me stupor, I then walked around the room looking for my bed. I finally noticed after walking around the room twice that before each bed there was a gold nameplate with someone's name. I finally found my bed, across the room from the door. Then I notice that in front of each desk was a window. I marveled some more then decided to get unpacked. This took me about half an hour. Then unloading all my school supplies into my assigned desk. I decided to copy down the message that was on the piece of bronze. I grabbed a piece of parchment, ink, and quill and went onto the spiral staircase. I opened the door, only to find four other first years complaining loudly that they couldn't get into there dormitory. Their mouths suddenly stopped when I came out the door. I nearly tackled one of them before I stopped myself. 

"Hullo?" I questioned meekly. The boys that were going to be my 'room mates' glared at me.

"How'd ya get in there?" one black haired boy asked, he stepped menacingly forward. Two other boys behind him grumbled. The other one, he just stood there looking at the ground, his brown hair, hiding his face.

"I pulled the latch open," I replied glaring. I then pointed to the metal latch on the staircase and opened it for them. This shut them up at once. The three that were complaining added hasty apologies before stepping inside. The third boy finally looked up. 

He then started to speak, "There wasn't a latch there before." he looked passed me into the room and then casually stepped inside. Walking immediately to the right of my bed (there are three beds on one wall and two on the other.) I then, feeling very anxious to copy down the sign, slid down onto the staircase and started to copy it down: __. After copying it down symbol for symbol, I stepped back inside. I then walked over to my bed and put the piece of parchment in my book bag. 

After doing that I grabbed my toothbrush and walked down between the beds and into the bathroom, luckily there was five sinks, then I noticed that once again that there were nameplates at each sink. Where there was a nameplate, it was like that persons on bathroom. I was once again amazed. Then after searching, for my sink, I finally found it. It was at the far end of the restroom. I set to work at getting ready for bed. Once I was ready I slipped into my pajamas and walked down back to my bed. Once I was there I pulled the blue hangings around my bed and fell quickly to sleep, dreaming about the coming school year. 

A/N: This is the first chapter to my story, if you like it review it. I am also looking for a beta-reader if you are interested then e-mail me at: LupineLykos@somethingorother.com Thanks ~_Illuminatius_


End file.
